


Beep, Beep, Beep

by chaWOOPa



Series: Red Vs Blue Short Stories [22]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, car crash, disabled grif, i guess a little bit ooc for grif, more angst than fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The semi-truck came out of nowhere right smack into the side of Grif’s car, the force of it tipping the car over and sending it flying. Grif’s only thought was to protect Simmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beep, Beep, Beep

_Beep Beep Beep._

The semi-truck came out of nowhere right smack into the side of Grif’s car, the force of it tipping the car over and sending it flying. Grif’s only thought was to protect Simmons.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

He threw his left arm over Simmons’s chest even though he knew it wouldn’t help. The top of the car hit the ground and Grif was jolted out of his seat, his head hitting the roof of the car and causing stars to dance in his vision.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_.

Grif heart was pounding and he couldn’t tell up from down, let alone left from right, all he knew was one of his arms wasn’t working. He couldn’t remember where he was or what had happened, only that he needed Simmons to be okay.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

Sirens cut through the air and into Grif’s head like knives and he wondered why he was still awake. There was blood and car everywhere and he couldn’t feel one of his legs. He could smell burning hair and flesh and was vaguely aware of someone clutching his hand weakly. “We are alive!” someone yelled from next to him. Grif couldn’t think of his name or summon the strength to say anything, so he squeezed his hand to acknowledge the truth of what he had said.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

Grif was in the smoking wreckage of what used to be his car and his eyelids were too heavy to keep open. He blinked.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

Grif wasn’t in the car anymore, he was in an ambulance with someone above him telling him to stay awake. His eyelids were so heavy though, so he blinked.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_.

Grif was moving down a hallway looking up at too bright lights as they passed overhead. He could still smell burning flesh and hair, but now there was also the smell of bleach and chemicals that lingered in the one place he hated most. Some part of Grif realized where he was, but the rest of him just wanted to sink into sleep.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

“Simmons?” Grif’s called. He couldn’t force his eyes open and his body felt both too heavy and too light all at once. Grif wasn’t sure what kind of nightmare he was in, and part of him knew that the hand that grabbed his own after he said that wasn’t Simmons’s, but he slipped back under too fast for him to realize what it might have meant.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

Grif was propped on several pillows with light blankets over his lower half when he next opened his eyes. There were too many machines and tubes and too few people around his bed. “Tucker… What… Simmons…?” Tucker’s hand was in his own and he looked like he hadn’t slept in a week.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

“Grif, thank God you are awake.”

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

“Where...Is... Simmons?”

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

“Grif...”

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

“Where.” Grif was struggling to deal with the pain he was in, but he refused to go back to sleep until someone told him if Simmons was okay.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

“He… He hasn’t woken yet.” Tucker wouldn’t meet Grif’s eyes. “We still don’t know if he will be okay.”

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

Grif’s head fell back against his pillows and he vaguely noted that the pain blooming in his chest was the worst he had ever felt. He closed his eyes and took a deep, painful breath before letting himself drift back to sleep.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

Grif became accustomed to waking up with the steady beeping of a single heart monitor with a different face next to his bed. Tucker was the only one who held his hand, and Kai would hug him before he got the chance to wake up for real.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

Sarge called him a dirtbag with more affection in his voice than Grif ever thought possible of him, and Donut bought candy bars for him to eat when the doctors cleared him to. Everyone he loved came to visit except the one person he wanted to see most.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

Finally Grif had been cleared to leave the hospital, but he rarely ever did. The only time he left was when Doctor Grey made him walk with her. He hated every second of it, but she never let him get away with not. You see, the walking served a dual purpose. The first was to get Grif used to his new left leg, the second was to get Grif to eat.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

It had been months now, and Grif vaguely noted that if Simmons were to wake up he probably wouldn’t recognize the man who sat next to him. Grif finally gave in to Doctor Grey’s insistence that he eat and work out. He had found that when he went to the gym with Tucker or Wash he could focus on the pain of working out instead of the pain that had stayed in his chest since the first time he woke.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

Sweat dripped from Grif’s forehead as he worked to get his chin over the metal bar he was hanging on. “Nineteen, Twenty, Twenty-one,” Grif counted. It had been nearly a year and the pain in his limbs was gone, leaving room for the pain in his chest to grow. At first he held onto that pain and changed it to anger but now... “Twenty-seven, Twenty-eight, Twenty-nine...” Grif stopped, letting himself just hang on the bar for a minute as tears dripped down his face, each one relieving the pent up pressure in his chest a little bit more.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

“Grif…?” A weak voice called out. Grif shifted a little, convinced he was dreaming.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

“I love you.” Grif said with his eyes still closed.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

“Grif...” This time Grif knew he wasn’t dreaming.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

“Simmons!” Grif couldn’t remember a happier time in his life as he hugged the man he loved.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

“I love you.”

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

“I love you too.”


End file.
